


When to tell the truth, and when to tell a lie

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: Sansa learns a lesson about when to tell the truth and when to better lie.





	When to tell the truth, and when to tell a lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonarya786](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonarya786/gifts).



> This is a long drabble yet again, this time for lovely Jonarya786 who asked me to write something with the line “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”
> 
> Enjoy, I hope you like it! :-)
> 
> In case you're wondering, Sansa is 18 in this prompt. ;-)

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Sansa struggled to stay on her feet after ducking away from the fifth snowball Arya had thrown – without any luck. She cursed again, this time silently.

„Now my coat is all wet, thank you very much!“

„Don't be such a girl, it's just snow“, Arya spat out between her giggles. „Besides, now you have a reason to go inside.“

Before she could answer, Arya stuck out her tongue and ran away. Sansa's cheeks turned bright red from Arya's suggestion. Inside was, where Petyr Baelish currently helped her mother with preparing the traditional family dinner on a Sunday. Inside was, where she had to face her biggest fear, her forbidden desire, her secret. Her palms suddenly felt wet despite her thin gloves and the cooling winter breeze. She was sure her heart would jump out of her chest at any second. _Damn my little nosey sister and her annoying talent for finding out truths which shouldn't be discovered._ Luckily for her, Arya could keep or mouth shut about Sansa's little (read giant) crush on the colleague of her mother. Twice her age, wealthy and more or less promised to her aunt, he was a forbidden fruit she desperately wanted to taste. So badly. Also, luckily for her Petyr Baelish was unaware of her affections towards him. Other than that, she would have needed to leave the country asap. There was nothing more embarrassing for Sansa than her crush finding out about her wet dreams in the darkest of nights.

Sansa sighed heavily before she walked towards the house. She used the terrace which led directly into the kitchen. Her mother and Petyr (Mr. Baelish of course, in the back of her mind she called him Petyr, her Petyr) were nowhere to be seen. Better for her, she thought, mother despised when the kids entered through the back and didn't leave the shoes in the hallway.

The smell of delicious food flooded her senses. She looked around and saw all the amazing food laid out in front of her. Her stomach grumbled and she was tempted to have a taste but she remembered what (tiny) rule she broke. Better not to be caught. Good girls don't break the rules.

She tried to be quiet at first, taking off her gloves and putting them on top of the kitchen counter. Afterwards she got out of her boots which were wet from the snow. She sneaked through the kitchen into the hallway to put the boots were they belonged, then shouted: „Mom, I'm going to change, Arya got me all wet with a snowball.“

A few seconds passed before she heard her mother from the living room at the other end .

„Alright sweetheart. But hurry, dinner's ready in a few minutes.“

„Ok“, she answered and headed for the stairs. Her father and the boys were still on their walk through the woods, Arya was outside somewhere, she had plenty of time left, she knew. As traditional as their family meal on a Sunday was the fact, that it was always delayed because of the boys. Every single time.

She took the stairs one by one, careful not to slip in her fluffy socks. She reached her room, opened the door quickly, rushed in and locked it behind her. Still with flushed cheeks matching her tamed auburn locks, she let herself fall against the door.

„Why am I so stupid? Gods. Calm down Sansa, calm down. He can't know what you're feeling, never“, she mumbled with her eyes closed, her wet coat forgotten. Her palms were still sweaty, her whole body in fact. Her mind wandered to the upcoming dinner, him probably sitting opposite from her with those piercing green eyes and knowing smile (he could never know the truth, never) which let his mouth lift on one side more than on the other. And his greying temples. Gods. What would she give to run her fingers through them while he went down on his knees for her and…

„Who can't know what?“

Her eyes shot open in an instant. There he was, standing at her window, smile in place, eyes directly staring into her soul, her deepest secrets. In this moment she realized he knew. She wasn't stupid but she pleaded to the old Gods and the new for being mistaken. He can't know. Can he?

„Why…what…what are you doing here, Mr. Baelish?“ Stupid. She sounded like a stupid little girl.

„Petyr“, was his answer before he put his hands into the pockets of his trousers (tight black trousers, white V neck shirt tugged into them) and took one step forward.

She wanted to back down then, remembering the door pressing into her back and the lock she had secured. She was trapped.

„What?“

„Call me Petyr, sweetling.“

 _Sweetling._ He had never called her that before.

„Fffine. What are you doing here then, Petyr?“ His name tasted foreign on her tongue. Foreign but damn good.

He still smiled, making one step and then another into her direction.

„You are way too clever to swallow a lie like 'I was just looking for the bathroom and entered the wrong room', aren't you?“ It wasn't a question though.

He sighed lightly. „And I'm not in the mood to lie to such a beautiful and intelligent girl like yourself, Sansa.“

She just stood there, glued into place, mouth slightly ajar, breath shallow. If she thought her heart would crash mere minutes ago from thinking about him, she now would probably die in just a few blinks.

„If I'm honest, I was curious. I was curious about how your room might look, what books you like to read. That kind of jazz.“ Petyr seemed to study her reaction carefully while stepping towards her some more. She could smell his cologne from the shrinking distance. She didn't know if she started sweating because of still wearing her winter coat inside the house or because of him.

„Why didn't you just ask?“ Sansa's voice sounded hoarse and not quite like her own.

„It's more exciting this way, trying to read a person and finding out more clue by little clue. Proof doesn't lie, people do. Do you lie sometimes, sweetling?“

She should have been scared by now, scared by his behavior, disgusted too maybe. She was all but that. She was turned on. Turned on by a man old enough to be her father, her uncle maybe, who sneaked into her room to spy on her. He broke the rules, though breaking the rules felt never as tempting and admiresome than right in this moment.

„No“, she answered him. „No, I don't like lying.“

Petyr laughed, his eyes (somehow dark green, she noticed) lit up.

„You never lie? Never tell just half the truth to make it easier or hide something? Always the good girl?“

 _Good girl._ It's how he said it, partly seductive, party unkind, which made her go wet in other, hidden places than the front of her coat.

„Yes.“

It took him no time at all to cross the room fully, standing less than an arm's length in front of her.

„I really admire you, you know. Most people lie to protect their deepest secrets. They don't dare to speak the truth, fearing the consequences. I do tell half-truths from time to time myself actually. Most of the times it's best to keep a secret or two to yourself. At others it's necessary to tell the whole truth. The challenge is to decide and to gamble which road brings the most benefits. This is where you can still learn so much, my sweet girl.“

Her mind worked nonstop. What did he mean by choosing which road to go? Why lie when it brings trouble?

„I…“

„I know you are a smart girl. Let me help you to untangle your thoughts with one little question.“

Sansa thought she would burst under his gaze, under the tension she felt. She wanted to flee so badly, wanted to get away from her forbidden feelings which made her feel dizzy with need. This was wrong, oh so wrong.

Petyr closed the gap between them. He released his hands from his pocket and found a new home for them on her shoulders. His touch burned right through her heavy coat and set her aflame. She suddenly felt naked in front of him. Utterly naked.

His mouth tilted again while he locked his eyes with hers. Her heart hammered in her chest. He shifted his weight, leaning his lean body lightly against hers. His head bent to one sight, his mouth finding her ear. His hot breath tickled while he began to whisper.

„If I asked you whether you think about me at night when you touch yourself, suppressing your sweet moans so no one might hear, would you lie? Would you lie if I asked you whether you would love to taste me, taste my lips on yours while I burry my cock deep inside of you? Would you deny it?“

She felt is smile more than she saw it when she let out a soft moan which escaped her throat without her approval.

„Nnno“, left her quivering lips.

„No what?", Petyr asked softly. He straightened himself again so he could look her in the eyes.

„I…I wouldn't.“

„Wouldn't what?“

Gods, why did he need to be like that?

„I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't deny it.“

Petyr's eyes went a shade darker still. „Such a clever girl you are. Say it, Sansa“, he ordered.

When she just stood there, unwilling to cross the last line, to give in to what she felt with every little fiber of her body, he added a sweet „please“.

And she broke.

She pressed herself against him, arching her back so she could grind her needy body into his. Her hands finally left the door and wandered into his hair.

„I…I think about you all the time. I think about your eyes, your hands, your smile. About the way you would kiss me, softly first, then forceful. About how your skin feels against mind. About how you would fuck me in all the rooms of this house, gently, rough, from behind and…“

Petyr stopped her babbling, stopped the truth which flooded her senses and needed to be released so badly. He pressed his lips against hers. It felt sensational. He was gentle first, holding her heated face in his hands. When she moaned against him, he deepened the kiss and drove his tongue into her mouth. He tasted sinfully good.

They pressed their bodies against each other desperately to gain some friction. Petyr suddenly grabbed her waist with both of his hands and drove her flat against the door again. His right leg pushed itself between hers to give her the friction she craved so much. Luckily, she wore a dress and thick tights, so she could feel his glorious knee right where she needed him to be. She grinded herself against him wantonly, using her hands around his neck to find balance.

„Fuck“, she gasped when they broke their kiss, letting fresh air into their lungs. „Petyr, I…“

„Dinner’s ready!“ The voice of her father from downstairs let the bubble burst. Fear crept back into her mind and the realization of what she was doing here. She hastily pushed Petyr away, panting uncontrollably.

„Shit. Shit, shit, shit!“

Petyr laughed. He really laughed at her while she tried to tame the mess of her hair and inspect the state of her clothes.

„Relax, sweetling.“ He hooked his fingers under her chin, so she met his heated gaze. „If I asked you whether you would tell your family about what just happened here, would you lie?“

Sansa's mind went blank, her blood boiling hot in her veins. She had been so damn close. She was so damn wet. She wanted to slap him for driving her this far, wanted to kiss him for pushing her to break the rules. Breaking the rules felt so damn good.

„Yes.“

„Yes what, my girl?“

„Yes, I would lie.“

Petyr kissed her briefly before saying: „I'm so proud of you, my clever, clever girl. So proud you learned your first lesson so fast.“

He let go of her chin, reaching out to unlock the door. Sansa automatically took a step to the side.

„Now hurry, you don't want to let your family wait.“ He was almost out the door when he turned around for one last time.

„Oh, sweetling, for the next lesson make sure we're completely alone. And take your pretty coat off, you must be really warm under there.“

 


End file.
